


La Septième Heure (The Seventh Hour)

by martina_fiore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Perspective, Angst and Humor, Deaths, Dissing time, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Human AU, Human Names, I take pride in describing, Immortality, Kind of old fashion, M/M, Mortality, SuFin, Supernatural Elements, Time travelling (kind of), USUK - Freeform, Various time loop, What Was I Thinking?, World War I, World War II, You can read without knowing hetalia, gerita - Freeform, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martina_fiore/pseuds/martina_fiore
Summary: Gilbert stood on emerald hills that frolicked into the sunset and as he stood he wondered how could the grass be so green it looked like it spewed envy?It was the same envy that Gilbert himself, borne beseeching to God so he could decay with time, to decay like the mortals, to be with his beloved Matthew. Yet he had realised all too often that time had left those like himself behind. If time could be rewind then all wars would decline.





	1. “Do you know who I am?”

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read the end notes or not, it sets up most of the thing in the story. Of course everything will come to light the other chapters but if you want to have a deeper understanding...Go ahead! Enjoy! 
> 
> P.s mild swearing (no more than "shit" or "bitch") but I'll replace swear words with how I tend to swear.

Seven fingers were held before his eyes but he could not grasp them nor understand why the fingers were there. Any further than the fingers were a mass of blurry unrecognisable people, so he shook his head and shrugged turning into his pillows. The hand tapped his chin softly to beckon his attention but he just groaned and waved the hand away.

‘Couldn’t they see that he was tired?’

 

“Mattie...Matthew, please just stay awake for a while longer.” The voice recognised him as Matthew, the name sounds recognisable and the heavily accented voice was polite in rousing him.

 

“Ah d’accord,” Matthew sat up struggling to prop his elbows against the pillow, once again the hands were there to support him from the small of his back. The hands were careful to not hurt him but his skin felt bruised and swollen all over. Matthew sluggishly opened his eyes against a sun illuminated room with very little furnitures sparsely organised against the walls, his vision adjusting to be clearer than before. His eyes skimmed over faces that he could not focus on as he breathed in the saccharine waft of spring, it was not his favourite season. 

 

“Do you know who I am, Matthew?” The voice seemed to be reluctant to ask the question.

 

_ ‘Am I supposed to?’ _

 

“I’m sorry but I cannot even see you,” Matthew felt the corner of his mouth tugging slightly in insolence.

 

“Dammit Matt, that’s why I asked if you knew ho- You know what never mind.” The voice changed demeanour instantly as if remembering something, a few moments of shuffling later Matthew could feel cold steel being pushed up the bridge of his nose, and how the world changed. Everything shifted into coherence and the new change in perspective opened his eyes to the world literally. Staring into Matthew’s face was a ridiculously pale man whose eyes were a hue all the words at the tip of his tongue could not describe. The man was chewing one side of his lips and his eyebrows twitched intently curious if Matthew could now see. 

 

Matthew placed a hand hovering above the man’s shoulder not sure if he should push the albino away from his face, “I can see now, thank you sir.”

 

“No need for the formality, it’s just Gilbert,” Gilbert grasped Matthew’s uncertain hands and the other man couldn’t help flinching at the touch even as Gilbert was quick to release the other’s hand. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do th-”

“Matthew, never apologise for anything here,” Gilbert sat back, trailing his hands near where Matthew’s own rested on crisp linen, the crinkles near the feet of his eyes as Gilbert smiles was a comfort to Matthew who was still confused in his wake.

“Yes...sorry abo- no thank you for understanding,” Matthew hastily corrected himself and was certain to return his own smile at the man who was too kind, yet he was sure he had never met the man before.

“Wonderful. Now it’s my turn to apologise, it’s almost the seventh hour in the morning so I must go. I will return later, Elizabeth and Feliciano my friends will be around to help you.” Gilbert stood up and raised his hands awkwardly in a salute to a striking, auburn haired woman and a slighter, slouching young man. Both were standing further back to the room, they nodded promptly and Feliciano returned a buoyant wave. 

 

“I see, nice to meet you and goodbye Gil...bert.” Matthew didn’t want Gilbert to go however, there were so many questions he wanted to ask now that he has regained his sense and he wanted to know where the hell he was but Matthew could feel the sleep lulling his eyes to shut. The last thing he saw was Gilbert with the sun dappling on his almost white hair and there was something so familiar about this foreign man. Yet, Matthew for all he is trying could not grasp the memory so instead he tumbled into a sleep fathoms deep.

 

Outside of the room Gilbert displaced a photograph from his breast pocket into a notebook he always keeps under his arm, the photograph was crinkled around the edge that echoed years past by before both World Wars. They were adorned with fine tailor suit, stiff chinned Gilbert with his comical brow raised stood behind a chair with his hand placed fondly on the shoulder of a man with ear length blonde hair. The flaxen colour of the man’s hair did not show through the blurred, black and white photograph but it was the same eyes and same smile that made the man recognisable as Matthew. Gilbert who was not looking at the camera only had his eyes reserved for one person.

 

“I’m glad that he’s well rested,” Feliciano closed the door with its engraved and partially painted maple leaves entangled with cornflower. 

“Don’t lose hope Gilbert,” Elizabeth rested against the wall, eyeing the door behind which Matthew soundly slept.

“I can’t lose something I never had, I must go now.  _ Bis später Liz und Feli _ ,” Gilbert held his diary against his chest and walked away purposefully, waving briefly at Feliciano and Elizabeth who sighed and rolled her eyes. 

 

It was true, Gilbert never had hope that Matthew would remember, not at all. It was more accurate to say that whatever his ambitions was was a product of a improbable daydream. Many immortals had fallen in love with mortals before and when they met their lover again in their next life time, none of those endearing moments in their past life remained or could be regained. 

 

_ ‘They didn’t try hard enough’. _

 

Gilbert tells himself daily that if he did not hope then he will not be disappointed when he failed. Truth be told he wouldn’t know what to do with the rest of his life if what he was planning came to naught. And  _ God _ does he have a long life. 

 

The clock chimed and chirped it’s _‘Cuckoos’_ seven times as Gilbert walked past the cuckoo clock hanging on the wall befitting the Victorian style furnishing. The seventh hour in the morning was an unholy time, it brought pain that welled in the bleakness of his heart for centuries. The first time that Matthew died was at seven am in the morning, 1455, _Wissembourg France._

_ ~ _

On that morning Gilbert knew, there would be no more set tea times by the ever flowing stream or elaborate dinning-ins late into the night whipped together by Matthieu and himself, nor would there be the raucous atmosphere of the manor usually caused by Gilbert and Feliciano. There'd be no more bold, dramatic declarations of love by Gilbert in the morning as Matthieu’s soft lips pulled themselves up into charming smiles. Silenced were the clamorous but joyful singing in various languages accompanied by Roderich’s skillful tunes, and oh the time halting moments when those glaring brilliant pinot eyes found their home in pale lavender-blue eyes clearer than the eyes of storms. 

 

When Mathieu fell ill they all dismissed it as a common cold, even Mathieu himself declared that the coughs should be gone in a few days. Ludwig, Gilbert’s brother had given Mathieu some herbal drink that eased the coughs for a week but when it returned, it had brought his beloved down so utterly that the man could no longer walk on his feets nor feed himself. Gilbert knew he had to tell Matthieu of his immortal nature soon but it seems that God has saved him the trouble by striking down his first love with the mundane tuberculosis. Those were the days when the world was more or less clueless about ailments.

 

As Gilbert sat beside Matthieu’s bedside, he held the other’s hand against his lips and trailed small kisses that now served as painful declaration of love since neither of them could be happy now. 

 

“Don’t cry for me when I’m gone Gilbert,” Matthieu rasped, even such a short speech caused him to contort in pain as a series of cough racked his body.

“Shh,  _ mein Liebling _ ...You know that’s impossible,” Gilbert could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he rubbed Matthieu’s back to ease his pain. 

 

They only had twelve years together. Twelve happy years spent in secrecy against the outside world, while inside their manor they danced and left life to chance. Times were different, God was not the only judge, men who knew neither right nor wrong empowered laws that taught to hate. 

 

“Read it again, Gilbert...remind yourself why…”

“Yes, I will.” Gilbert cleared his throat and took the poem that Matthieu wrote only a few days earlier when he could still moved his hands, repeating the last few lines out loud as if to remind himself,  _ “We’ve crossed many vast seas, with pure hearts in hands. We have lived our dream, now let me release you from this trance. What comes hither to earth must go, to die now or live ‘til morrow.” _

 

_ ‘To die now or live ‘til morrow’  _

_ ~ _

 

That is life isn’t it? The Gilbert in the present moment clutched his chest trying to grasp at his straining heart beating under his ribcage, the pain was an ache that is dull but ever so persistent. It was as if sometimes his heart has failed and plummeted only to be revived and it was so indescribably agonizing.   

 

Gilbert’s reminiscing came to an end as his brother taps his shoulder. Gilbert who was not expecting anyone to interrupt him jerks a few feet forward knocking his head against the clock.

_ “ _ Holycrudle-dalalackel,  _ Gott im Himmel Lud _ ! You really should stop interrupting people’s daydreams!”

“I’m sorry Gilbert, but you were standing there for ten minutes at least.”

“And you stood there watching me?!”

“Yes…?”

“You’re so weird Lud!”

“I’m related to you, so…”

“I didn’t raise you to be like this!” Gilbert flicked Ludwig’s nose earning him a scowl from his younger brother.

“Anyhow I need you to look at this file for _ Herr Arthur Kirkland, _ he’s requesting a change in name and location-....”

“What? Why did you stop?”

Ludwig wiped a a droplet of blood from his brother’s forehead where Gilbert bumped his head moments earlier, “Hmm, I’m really doubting your legitimacy as an immortal, brother.”

“Then what the heck am I?!” Gilbert’s brows shot up at what his brother was suggesting.

“A vampire.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapters, this is where I try to spill all my philosophical aspirations and speculations. If it gets too philosophically deep for you please tell me!  
> The concept of immortality will be explained with new chapter. Each chapter will be based around a statement or question that will be the title of the chapter. Please prepare yourself for Ye Olde English poetry, or not. Nothing is certain at this stage. I'm still building this universe. 
> 
> Some things to keep in mind;  
> -Some characters are immortal and others are mortal  
> -The mortals are each given set amount of lives they have to live on earth until they are called back to Heaven.  
> -Immortals never get called back to heaven that's why they live forever. I'll conjure a back story for this.  
> -Immortals have their unions, communities or agencies that allows them to go under the radar if needed.  
> -Mortals when they go onto their next life have relatively similar appearances that is recognisable. When they are reborn they are given a variant of their first name. Or something close to it. Don't ask me how it works, Fate answers all.  
> -Gilbert is the leader of the Germanic Agency but he's also kinda the big boss of the European Immortal Union since Germany is in central Europe.  
> -The main ship is PruCan. Other ships will be featured regularly.  
> -The number 7 is important. Very. It's literally in the title.  
> -Sometimes the characters many seem out of character...but on a 1 millimetre margin.
> 
> Thank you very much!! This is only the beginning of the angst. :)


	2. “What happened to me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car crash comes to light as pretty much everyone makes Matthew doubts that where he is staying is the Local Healthcare Centre.  
> Pancakes should not be eaten in bed.

When Matthew woke up once again, the sun rays shining through was orange indicating that it was afternoon. In fact it was 5:00 pm as the clock chimed. Matthew realised he did not have his glasses on and thus could not read the clock. Pushing the frame up his nose he observes his surroundings. 

Drinking in the calm aesthetic of a clean bare room unlike his own bedroom back in Canada. His bedroom would have put a patriotic American to shame.

Upon closer observation the room wasn’t as empty, there on a shelf made of polished ebony was various books that he could not read the title of from far away. There was a dresser with a mirror and another shelf adorned with dried flowers in sealed jars, flecks of cobalt hydrangeas lay collected at feet of the shelf. They seem to be purposefully placed there as some form of decoration to make up for the lack of dust.

As if the views outside to a field of cornflowers dipped in Prussian blue wasn’t beautiful enough, there were so many paintings acting as windows to the rest of the world. From Paris to Cairo to Budapest. The previous owner of this room knew their arts. 

 

The door opened slightly but shutted just as hastily, a knock resounded and Matthew realises this person tended to barge inside people’s room impulsively.

“Come in!” Matthew called but his cracked voice prevented anything more than a squeak to come out. The knocks resounded again, louder this time.

“Hell~o? Are you awake yet? May I come in?” A sing-song voice fluently spoke all three questions in one breath.

Matthew chugged the glass of water near his bedside and cleared his throat, “Yes! Sor- thanks for waiting. Come in!” 

“No worries!” The door crashed open to reveal Feliciano carrying an entire baguette, a plate of pancake and a bottle of maple syrup. Feliciano attempted to walk to Matthew’s bedside. He attempts.

Nothing fell to the floor except for the maple bottle which was intact so Feliciano left it there and placed the rest of the food by the bedside table before retrieving the bottle.

“ _ Ciao! _ Sorry we don’t have much food around, Ms Elizabeth thought if you’re Canadian you’ll probably like her pancakes!”

“That’s alright, I love pancake- wait how do you know I’m Canadian?...And what happened to me? Where-”

“Perhaps Gilbert can answer that for you, yes?” Feliciano suddenly seemed cautious now and agitated at the same time.

“Alright...But! Just one question please!”

“ _ Si signore _ ?” 

“Just a briefly; where am I?”

“You’re currently in Tüchersfeld, Germany specifically Bavaria. You’re here after we rescued you from a car crash. Perhaps you’re here for work, we don’t know but you can think of us as...the local healthcare centre.” 

“I see...My brother Alfred! I have to call him!” Matthew jolted in his bed and was about to stand up when Feliciano handed him his phone and encouraged him to return to bed.

“Thought you might need this back~”

“T-thank you!”

“I’ll be outside if you need me, just scream ‘FELI’ really loudly.  _ A presto Matthew! _ ” 

“Goodbye!”

 

_ ‘What a strange man, there’s no doubt he’s Italian.’ _

 

Matthew debated whether to eat first or call Alfred but in the end he decided to chew on the stack of syrup soaked pancakes while dialling his brother, who no doubt would not have noticed that he has been missing for god knows how long.

 

The ring resounded once, a second time before Alfred picked up.

“S’up dude! Haven’t heard from you since forever!”

“Well atleast you noticed. How are you?” Matthew flattened his feature into a poker face that Alfred could unfortunately not see.

“Doin’ well. Back in the States though, you took forever to get back so I left early,” Matthew could literally hear the shrug materializing from the phone.

“Alfred. What about my belongings? How long has it been?”

“I don’t know bro- about your stuff of course anddd...probably a week. I called the hell out of your phone, wasted all my credits as well but you wouldn’t pick up!” Alfred could really be oblivious sometimes, if anyone has gone missing for that long one would naturally inform the police.

“Alfred, I got into a car crash. At least-”

“Wait!? Really?! Where the hell are you, are you alright? Should I call mother?!”Alfred’s voice became higher as panic flooded his usually laid back demeanour. 

“Calm down Alfie. I’m alright, currently somewhere in Bavaria in the local...Healthcare Centre.”

“I see, I’m still going to come over soon. Where is your exact location?” 

“Touche...no, something Tuchers...field, Bavaria. You don’t really have to, but can you please notify my agency why I’ve been missing for a weeks?” Matthew couldn’t find the strength in him to be bothered to call the agency.

“Of course! Actually they called in a few days earlier but I said you were still doing your assignment. You get some food and rest now, okay? Mattie?”

“Oui oui mon frère.”

“Stop using French with me!”

“Goodbye Alfie, take care!”

“No you.” 

-Click-

 

Some of the syrup had dripped onto the once spotless sheets while Matthew was talking to Alfred. As he desperately attempted to remove the stains before it soaks completely the door clicked open to reveal an apprehended looking Gilbert. Matthew froze trying to cover the sheet with his pajama sleeves only to drop the pancake he was holding onto the pillow next to him. Matthew physically and mentally winces, cursing himself for his clumsiness, “I’m so sorry!” he squeaked avoiding Gilbert who is still standing by the door.

Gilbert could no longer with hold his laughter as he rushed quickly to the bedside, his eyes is keen, vividly lit by the sunset and accompanied by his blithe laughter, it did not failed to make Matthew’s heart skip. This strange man who had only spoken to him once, Matthew felt like he has known the man for his entire lifetime. 

“Do not worry Matthew! I was planning to change the sheets soon anyways. Here let me…”, Gilbert declares still letting out a few snorts disguising them as sneezes. Gilbert has taken out his handkerchief and is making a fuss of cleaning up Matthew’s fingers before remembering, “Is it alright if I touch your hands?”

“O..Of course!” Matthew did not know why he blushed as he said so but he could feel the heat rising to the tip of his ears. 

Gilbert smiles and instead of continuing as before dips the handkerchief into one of the glasses of water before returning to clean off Matthew’s syrup drenched hands. He also sets the fallen pancake to one side of the tray saying that _Apfel_ the cat would love to have it later.

 

A few moments later Gilbert sat down on the chair that he sat on earlier in the morning, “Feli probably told you to leave some question for me to answer?”

“You’re correct about that.”

“I shall start from the very beginning a week ago, that was the second of May. Today is the 10th of May, a little more than a week. There was a report made by Roderich our local piano guy of a loud crash not far north of the….Health Centre. Elizabeth, Ludwig my brother and I went to have a look. I’m sorry to say but your car is beyond saving, I don’t actually know how you’re alive. Speaking of which how are you feeling?” Gilbert paused, holding his hand to Matthew’s forehead.

“I still feel sore but I don’t feel dizzy anymore, I should be goo-” Matthew’s coughs indicated otherwise.

Gilbert’s other hand gripped the arm of the chair tightly, the memory that he was reliving in the morning replays itself in his head. So long ago.

Gilbert dropped his hand and offered Matthew a glass of water, “Shh, here drink some. If Feli told you to yell his name to beckon him, don’t. Just call his phone.”

Matthew snorted as he is drinking, it seems like Feliciano’s antics were well known around the Centre.

“I’ll just continue as you drink. Elizabeth managed to rip off your car’s door and both of us worked together to remove you from the seat. Ludwig came by later with a tolling vehicle that I have no idea how he got his hands on that quickly and removed it to the back garden to the estate. We removed all your belongings as well and they are in that cupboard by the corner. I didn’t look through it so if there are any food inside there...I’m sorry about that!”

At this moment Matthew notices the lack of medical equipments and the fact that he did not reek even though he has been out of the past two weeks, “It’s fine...although this is a very homely Health Care centre…”

“Ah all our equipments are downstairs. I know you may have your suspicions of this place but I suggest for you to stay here. Your head hasn’t healed yet.”

Matthew now realises the bandage wrapped around his head, the reason why he didn’t notice it in the first place was that he used to get so many injuries while playing with Alfred in their teenage years, “Ah...I see. Also um...This might sound strange but did I have a shower recently? I thought I was out cold.”

Gilbert eyebrows twitches at this question and his finger tapping becomes incessant, as well as this a blush starts to advance across his cheeks, faster than Napoleon’s army during the Battle of Austerlitz, “Urm…no, you woke up several times still unstable from the drug so I had to help you shower, once every two days I think. I don’t really trust Feli with handling concussed patients, Eliza is female, Ludwig was busy so I ah...yeah.”

 

_ To be continued…. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano will be no more clumsy than this, I'll bring in a side dish of Gerita next time.  
> I will update next week! Thanks for reading everyone! <3


	3. The World doesn't stand still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew explains why he is in Germany and Gilbert...wanders into the attic of his mind.  
> ~~~  
> They both sat down on a dust veiled bench instantly the nightingales gathered around their legs to greet them. Ah their wonderful friends the bird, to be free as birds was a dream that both Gilbert and Matthieu shared.

Their conversation wore on comfortably after a few awkward coughs and thumb twiddling from Gilbert. Matthew began asking him more questions about himself and his companions as well as the job that they were responsible for in the Health centre. Gilbert in turn questioned if Matthew was on a vacation .

“So when did you say this centre was built again?” Matthew queried, looking flabbergasted at Gilbert.

“Around two hundred years ago, and all those corn flowers out there was grown by me!” Gilbert huffed proudly gesturing to outside the window where butterflies flew in arrays of kaleidoscopic colours, descending on the floras even as the afternoon breeze pushed against them.

“They are amazing! All by yourself as well!” Matthew exclaimed revealing his adorations for flowers.

“Well...when you say that….Feliciano did help me a lot. Actually when we all came back after the war, before Berlin wall was built-”

“Pardon me for interrupting but...the war, as in world war 2? You don’t seem that old even with your gray hair. Oh I don’t mean anything by that... you look very handsome and young.” Matthew closed his mouth into a grim line before saying anything else that would destroy his composure.

 

‘Shit...I forgot about the timeline. And Matthew’s blushing again! _Ah Matthew, du bist sehr süß!*_ ’

 

“Ah thank you!” Gilbert winked and grinned before continuing, “No I was talking about my...parents when they came back to the family home there was barely anything here and it continued to be so until Feliciano came and Ludwig, him and I worked hard to grow this many flowers. We used to sell them at the Sunday market...wait we still do...I just had a memory blank!” Gilbert chuckled and Matthew joined him, both of them growing more familiar to each other with each seconds that passed.

One man recovering from the pains of past memory. One man recovering from his physical pains. But both were happy in their own thoughts even as their laughter died down.

Gilbert was hesitant to lie about his past to Matthew but taking into consideration what Roderich said last night, Gilbert will have to reveal the truth to Matthew slowly.

 

“Why don’t you tell me more about yourself? Was this a holiday trip?”

“Oh no, I wish it was. I’m actually here for my agency,” Matthew rolled his eyes at the mention of his agency, those incompetent colleagues of his did not even noticed that his assignment was one week late. Nor did they bothered to call him.

“Sounds like a tedious job by your reaction…” Gilbert smirked waiting for the other man to elaborate.

“I think I can trust you on this. Don’t tell my agency, eh?” Matthew waited until Gilbert nodded before continuing, “Okay so let me tell you, my colleagues are some of the lousiest people in Canada! This job that I have been sent to do should’ve been done five weeks ago but they managed to somehow move the date until I was available from my last assignment to take up their one! I have been so fr-ustrated-,” Here Matthew had to stop to take a breath and Gilbert could only nod along with a grim smile to convey his understanding, in fact he was probably not even there. Gilbert had already receded into his memory once again racking up the moments where he would sit down with Matthew in his past life to converse to each other. If only Gilbert spent more time in the present.

 

~~~

_Wissembourg, France. 1446_

 

_They both sat down on a dust veiled bench instantly the nightingales gathered around their legs to greet them. Ah their wonderful friends the bird, to be free as birds was a dream that both Gilbert and Matthieu shared._

 

_When Gilbert gazed at Matthieu who was staring straight ahead at the orchard beyond the walls of their estate, the other man’s hand was absentmindedly drumming against the stone bench. Everything was strangely subtle and soft, even the sun who was usually harsh at this hour had descended earlier to please the whims of winter._

_“The world never stops moving does it?” Matthieu’s question caught Gilbert off guard, Gilbert was until that moment lost in thrall of a canary who had began crooning to a nightingale._

_“I guess it doesn’t. A leaf cannot be still, even if it wants to, since it’s suspended like so.” Gilbert wondered if it was one of those conversation that would transcend his thoughts beyond this world, with all these speculations that Matthieu makes it does changes his views of mortals._

_“A leaf however small will always be apart of this world. Then in what way are we humans suspended, in what do we take roots if a leaf has its roots on a branch and branch to a tree? Does such movements imbalances the world or is the predictability of the world always at a dynamic state keeps the world stable?”_

_“Was zur Höller.*” Gilbert momentarily forgot to speak French in his confusion._

_Matthieu began chortling so hard that his cheeks hurt,”I’m just pulling your leg. I don’t even know what I’m talking about!”_

 

_For someone who has been alive for so long, Gilbert could spent centuries staring at Matthieu’s face since nothing could disturb the peace of the undead. Not even if the flaming Seraphs plummeted to earth with their golden horns. Nothing, except for Matthieu who was bold enough to lean forward and press his lips against Gilbert._

 

_Matthieu whose breath and lips was warm in comparison to Gilbert frigid militaristic exterior engulfed them both with scorching waves of emotions that they themselves could neither grasp nor describe, accepting the mutual passion and devotion for one another they move their lips slowly, hands wandering through the strands of each other’s hair. This was their first proper kiss and they have been living together for three years already._

 

_Gilbert could feel nothing left in his stomach except for the empty pit that was the boundless interior where his heart was plummeting with each beat, the world spun and the world end whence it had only begun, that was how confusing their love was but also how magnificent._

 

_They broke off momentarily, breath hitched and not daring to exhale until Matthieu spoke out timidly, “I’m so so-“_

 

_“No don’t say anything, let us slip from this world for longer.”_

 

_“Hmm,  you sound terribly like me!”_

_“Those who think alike share a connection stronger than that of the earth and sun,” Gilbert puffed out his chest at his metaphor, he had been compiling them just for Matthieu._

 

_“I saw that one in your diary. No don’t look like that! I think it’s adorable!” Matthieu leaned over to embrace Gilbert as the other man looked like he was going to explode from embarrassment._

 

~~~~

 

Gilbert remembers clearly as if all the years between were dust on winds, they were there but time like dust, was so insignificant that it could never make him forget. It was these memories that was endowed with the ability to make Matthew remember, maybe.

 

The way Matthew moved his hands to the small movements of his eyebrows as they furrowed, they calmed Gilbert like no others could. Not even his brother, to be honest Matthew does stress him out a bit by dying all the time but that’s beside the point.

 

As Matthew’s story came to the finish, Gilbert noticed the time. It was twenty minutes to seven pm, it was his turn to cook dinner with Feliciano today.

 

“And so I thought to myself, what was I going to do today? Deliver finished designs, go to some meetings….not-not get into some car crash! I’ll have no money by the end of this and I have the bare minimum insurance and I’ve been lying here for the past week I don’t even know how much debt I’m in!” Matthew muttered mostly to himself now, wrapping his blankets like a shield around his body, “Hey Gilbert am I boring you? I probably am. Sorry for blabbering on so much, usually Alfie takes the brunt of it.”

 

“No not at all, I enjoy listening to you speak. It’s very calming!” Gilbert made sure he had his most charming smile on as he told Matthew this.

“Ah- wow, thank you!” Matthew avoided Gilbert’s eyes but was smiling to himself at the same time.

“I have to go now though, I need to prepare dinner. I invite you to join us today, meet everyone! There’s also a british guy coming over as well, I don’t know why I’m telling you this. Ah- yes he can be irritable but if you get annoyed at him then it’s natural. Roderich is a…’Ugh!’ as well. _Alles klar? Bis später Matthieu!*_ Dinner’s at 7:30, follow the lights!” Gilbert was already out of the door before Matthew could respond.

 

“Follow the lights? What’s that supposed to mean?” Matthew stepped out from his bed and shuffled to the window. The sun was almost gone and only a glimmer of red remained turning the field of cornflowers to resemble that of a field of poppy. Matthew adjusted his glasses and saw two figures walking down the lane cutting through the field, one figure he could recognise as Feliciano.

 

Feliciano looked like he was describing something with a lot of hand gestures and his voice was loud enough to be heard from all the way up in the building. The taller man next to Feliciano was more composed, each of his movements was calculated and set but he had a dreamy smile on his face as he looked at Feliciano. It was too bad that Feliciano was too busy gathering a bunch of corn flower to notice.

 

Matthew observed as the man bent down to pick a flower different to all the others and tucked it into Feliciano’s hair. The Italian’s laughter echoed as he himself threaded a cornflower through the buttonhole of the blonde man’s shirt. They were being too adorable that Matthew almost cried tears of happiness. A habit he picked up as an anime fan. Matthew was indeed glad for them and felt that he shouldn’t intrude on their private moment any longer.

 

Matthew began walking to the cupboard when the clock suddenly chimed to indicated it was 7:00pm. He continued, knowing that he had 30 minutes left until dinner but on the seventh chime his leg grew heavier than lead. His head was attacked with continuous buzzing as the room grew brighter and his eyesights blurred even though Matthew was sure he has his glass on. Matthew had to grip the ledge of the bed as he sank to the floor. Then he heard a voice that confused him.

“Matthieu! Matthieu!” The voice cries out and the gauntleted hands reached for his and suddenly he was looking into garnet eyes that bore into his soul. The nagging feeling in his head was hewning a place for itself inside. But before that could happen the light went away and Matthew was unconscious.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Ah Matthew, du bist sehr süß! = Ah Matthew, you are so cute! (sweet)  
> Was zur Höller = What the hell?  
> Alles klar? Bis später Matthieu! = Alright? See you later Matthieu (the name change is intentional).


	4. "Hungarian Dance number 5, slow version."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's little, a small chapter I know but I thought I might as well update!

Gilbert crossed his arms and glared at the pot of umbria pasta sauce, the recently released spoon still made its way around the rim of the pot. This was the third time they had pasta this week, not that he could protest against Feliciano’s doe eyes. It was almost like everyday, the afternoon declining on them as Feliciano and Ludwig came back on their daily walks after picking enough flowers to decorate the entire house, Roderich and Elizabeth was closing up the front business that had been their facade for over three decades and dinner would be served in exactly ten minutes. It was 7:20pm. Yet Gilbert was almost overwhelmed with excitement, Matthew was awake! They would finally sit down together again like it was a few...centuries? Decades earlier? 

Gilbert couldn’t care, he could hardly remember anything concerning history but this was the first time he forgot about the last time they all ate together as a family.

“But only because Matthew was here.” At that thought Gilbert smiled and muttered to himself.

“What about Matthew?” Feliciano tapped Gilbert’s shoulder with a spoon, “You forgot the onions, Bertie! How long have we been cooking together and you still forgot the onions!”

 

Feliciano went on a rampage about leaving the sauce unstirred and leaving the flame on so high that the bottom of the pot of crusted with condensed pasta sauce. 

 

“Jeez Feli, I’m sorry!” He raised his arms to protect his shoulder that had been abused by Feliciano’s dirty spoon.

 

The Italian pouted finally sighing after a few seconds, “I know you’re anxious about him Bertie, we all are. We just don’t know how we’re going to help you if you don’t tell us your plan…”

“Is that my new nickname? Bertie? Anyways. Can you keep a secret Feli?”

“Mhm. Si?”

Gilbert glanced around suspiciously to see if the others around and spoke in German just incase, “ _ Ich habe keine Pläne”. _

_ “ _ Gilbert...if the German was for security purpose...I hate to break this to you...we all speak German.”

“For fu-”, Gilbert latched his mouth as Feliciano gave him a warning glare and raised the spoon.

Gilbert warily glanced at the elegantly dressed man who looked as if he tore his way out of a 17th century painting with his lace cuffs, stifling cravat and tight fitting navy overcoat. Roderich may have been like a brother to him but that did salvage him from being a victim of the ‘Gilbert Glare’.

“Have no doubt Gilbert, I still think that this is a terrible idea.”

“Good for you to say, your wife will always be with you until the end of time,” He replied without the snark in his voice, at the back of his head Gilbert knew that Roderich was being reasonable. Unlike how the Austrian man had been up until after WWII, but that was another story to tell.

 

“I’m going to go and bring out the food now. I want to talk to you after dinner Gilbert.” Roderich pushed his glass up the bridge of his nose with a delicate finger causing Gilbert to roll his eyes respond with a sarcastic, “Yessir.”

 

“If you both didn’t have your respective babes I would’ve thought you two were a married couple!” Feliciano sighed dreamily.

This caused Roderich to sputter nearly dropping the pasta bowl he was carrying and Gilbert to shriek loudly,” Oh hell no! No Australian bastards is good enough for my Prussian hands!”

Feliciano erupted into laughter over the sink. The Australian part was on purpose. 

 

It was 7:30pm on the dot and Gilbert was late in getting the alcohol, the table has not been set up completely for Roderich had forgotten the knives, Matthew was still not here, there was still no onions in the sauce as Feliciano had made sure to let anyone with a 3 miles radius know. Where the bloody hell was Arthur Kirkland?! The Brit had agreed to meet up and stay at the place for the next week to help Matthew regain his memories.

“Matthew wouldn’t be so tardy to be this late….” Gilbert ducked inside the kitchen for the fourth time still unsure of what he intended to get.

 

_ ‘Ah I forgot the Champagne!’ _

 

“Maybe he’s not Matthieu.”

“A bit too far there Roderich, darling!” Elizabeth’s voice cut above her husband’s irritable tone.

“Obviously it’s Matthieu! He has the same nose and eyebrows!”

“Feli you know the eyebrows culture nowadays, they change their eyebrows like they change clothes!”

“That’s beside the point Mr. Roderich!”

 

“Ludwig would you be a nice little brother and check on Matthew for me? 

“I’m going to fetch him then.”

“Thank you Luddy, I’ll finish setting up the table!”

Ludwig wanted to support Gilbert, he still was supportive of course but out of all the people he could fall in love with his brother had to love a mortal. Matthew was considered as apart of their motley family of course but it was so hard for Ludwig to drag his brother out of his self induced grief every single time Matthew tumbled out of Gilbert’s grip. Ludwig knew that Gilbert was too dependent on the past, every day spent with Gilbert slipped by with the albino man hardly present in the moment. Plus there was the problem with Ludwig’s inability to confess to Feliciano for the past four centuries, the last time he was close to say the three dreaded words was somewhere during 1918 when the war torn even most of the immortal communities apart.

 

Ludwig stood outside of the engraved doors leading to Matthew’s room that was his room in his previous lifetime. 

“Excuse me Mr. Williams?” Ludwig refrained from using first name, they weren’t supposed to know each other afterall.

Silence was the most fearsome noise. And the silence continued to stretch before Ludwig knocked again.

“Mr Williams?...Matthew?”

 

Ludwig felt an uneasy muscle spasm crawling up his back, his head was subconsciously alerting his body to run but from what?

If something happened to Matthew Gilbert might shave his hair and retreat to the Alps to become a hermit, as funny as that sounds Ludwig was not ready to deal with the paperworks.

The German opened the door to a Canadian who was slumped at the foot of his bed, blood dripping from his nose.

“ _ SCHEISSE! GILBEERRRRTTTT! _ ”

“What is it?!?!” Not a few seconds later everyone from the ground floor has bounded towards the darkened bedroom just as Ludwig was figuring out the best way to carry Matthew back to his bed.

Time stood still for Gilbert, his breath was hacked from his lungs and if he didn’t know better he would’ve thought that he was graced with asthma attack.

“Oh no...No, no, no! Tell me he’s alive?” The desperation in Gilbert’s voice strained everyone’s heart and even Roderich held his breath until Ludwig confirmed that he was breathing.

 

A hush fell over the group as the sighs were exhaled, Gilbert rushed forward and pressed his lips to Matthew’s forehead and took out his handkerchief to wipe the drying blood pooling at the corner of Matthew’s lips all the while whispering endearments to Matthew. 

Elizabeth was quick to turn on the light and plumping up the flattened pillows ready to receive Matthew’s head, and Roderich was not surprisingly...holding up a violin equipped to play a song.

“ _ Hungarian Dance number 5 _ slow version,” Feliciano whispered, nodding to Roderich while holding onto Ludwig’s sleeve eager to help but was currently observe the intimate moment between Gilbert and Matthew.

 

Ludwig drew Feliciano closer to his chest still managing to convince himself that their relationship was still platonic, several hundreds of thoughts flew through his head about Feliciano as misplaced feelings were tucked away into the side cupboard in Ludwig’s mind.  How was Gilbert able to say ‘ _ Ich liebe Dich _ ’ so many times? After so many farewells, heartbreaks for Gilbert and pining, hesitant stutterings and sleepless nights for Ludwig, he  just wanted to stop being immortal for once and forget everything. Let the world squander it’s love, let man find another to cherish and let oceans engulf nations, so be it. Immortality was a curse barely disguised as a blessing. There was no second chance when you can only be born once. 

 

“Agreed.” Elizabeth approved and held up her thumb to Roderich. 

“I was thinking of  _ ‘La Follia’ _ but if you insist,” he shrugged and drew the bows across ages old cat guts.


End file.
